


The world, entire

by Anonpanda



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt John, Hurt John Reese, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonpanda/pseuds/Anonpanda
Summary: [Major spoilers for Season 5 finale]When Harold finally reaches him on the roof, John isn’t breathing, hasn’t been breathing for a while now, but he is still warm.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The world, entire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souhashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhashi/gifts).



When Harold finally reaches him on the roof, John isn’t breathing, hasn’t been breathing for a while now, but he is still warm.

Harold clutches him close, his knuckles whitening till they hurt - hurt that does not hurt at all - but there is a deep and endless gaping endless pain in his chest - and Harold who understands everything, everyone - he can’t understand this crippling pain in this chest - right where John rests against it. The blood is everywhere, - _oh God, John what have you done_ \- the suit is drenched and Harold’s face is drenched and he can’t tell if it is blood or water - or whether it matters at all because things have been so fundamentally transfigured - Harold doesn’t know if he can breathe again - all Harold knows is that his hands are slippery now - but John won’t slip away, he _hasn’t_ slipped away - because Harold is holding on so tightly - holding on to the warmth that is so painfully _John_ \- though tomorrow the world keeps spinning on its axis, indifferent and cold - colder than Harold could ever have imagined - Harold _will never_ , can't ever, let him go. Not on that roof, with a bomb strapped to his chest, and not on this one either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically wrote this because of Harold's infuriating lack of response to Reese's death - comments are very welcome :)


End file.
